Urdnot Skarius
shit-slinging idiot. His violence is ultimately the cause of the genophage and the downfall of the krogan people. If only we'd all take a step back, when we're out in the wide, wide galaxy, and we see the bigger picture - that we don't need to pick fights with everyone we see. That there are salarians, or turians, out there who aren't genocidal power-drunk assholes. *Heavy sigh...* I hope someone cleans up the mess we have only ourselves to blame for.}} |birth= |death= |rank= Military Commander |class= |species= |gender= Male |height= 8'0" |weight= 1200 Ibs (unarmored), 2000 Lbs (armored) |weapons=* * *Warlord Hammer ("Hammertime") |equipment= , Warlord-class armor based off Blood Pack model |vehicles= |hair= |eyes= Amber, Light Blue at the center |skin= White |cyber= |era= * * * |types= |notable= * Barely noticeable scars on face *Central heterochromia |affiliation= , (formerly) }} Urdnot Skarius was a notorious , ex-warlord, then bounty hunter and finally military commander and peacemaker of the krogan clans who was born in 1197 CE and lived from the and through the events of the . A morally white individual, Skarius has an unusually strong moral compass and code of honor, which for such reasons is why his "reign" as an elder statesman of his species was short-lived. After being forcefully and unjustly exiled from , he spent several centuries as a roaming bounty hunter. In later times, he found himself as a member of the mercenary group when it came under the ' control. Not only was he present in the reclamation of , he was later contacted by none other than , now the unoffical leader of the krogan thanks to the curing of the . Wrex extended an offer to let Skarius co-head the krogan ground force in the ground zero of the Reaper War on Earth. After the battle, he was welcomed back into Clan Urdnot. Biography Early Life Given it was so long ago, little is known about Skarius' earlier life. Some things were certain - Skarius was very good at varren wrestling, and was often made fun of for having 'funny eyes'. With his childhood experiences clashing with his revelation after working as a mercenary influenced how he acted much later in his life. If he had not taken the lesson and strengthened himself with it, he would have succumbed to the wastes of Tuchanka very easily. When he became of age, he entered his rite. A defining moment of his adolescence occurred here. During the rite, he faced a and successfully killed it once it had attempted to eat him. When the foul beast almost swallowed him, the shotgun he carried at the time causing the maw's entire head to explode, splattering him from head to toe in blood and tatters of maw flesh. Initially, the leader of Clan Urdnot at that time assumed him dead. That soon changed when he found Skarius casually strolling over to the , whistling on the way, while covered in all sorts of blood and gore. The bewildered clan leader soon took him back to the encampment, and he officially inducted Skarius into Clan Urdnot. Warlord Reign As he rose through the ranks, Skarius was slowly and slowly claiming more power and more control over Clan Urdnot. At this point, he steadily grew until he became second-in-command and chief advisor to the clan leader, officially earning his title of 'Warlord' when he grew of age. However, several other clanmates had different ideas and objected during the hearing. Skarius mostly shrugged this off, which would later prove to bite him in the backside. Several months later, Clan Urdnot was attacked by a rival clan and almost destroyed, having been tipped off by the krogan opposing Warlord Skarius. When the rival clan was destroyed, Skarius had a million different fingers pointing in his direction, saying that he orchestrated the whole thing. Due to popular opinion, Skarius was given a choice - either die at the hands of every clan member, or be exiled. Of course, he chose the latter and was thrown onboard the next shuttle that arrived on Tuchanka, with barely enough time to grab his belongings and anything he needed. This would be the last time he would see his homeworld for a long time. But where was he going? What was he going to do? The shuttle was taking him to Omega. City of Scum The Talons Reaper Invasion Some time after Omega' reclamation, Skarius held a memorial in honor of Nyreen's sacrifice to save Omega. Among its attendees were Aria T'Loak and several members of the Talons. When he finished the memorial however, he was greeted by none other than the new leader of the krogan clans, Urdnot Wrex. Surprised to see none other than the clan leader greeting him, Wrex had something more. He had offered Skarius a position - co-leader of the krogan ground forces when it was time to come to Earth. Skarius, having really no where to go, accepted. During this, Skarius also accepted a deal from N7 to work in a interspecies strike team dedicated to hitting hard and deep within enemy territory. Aftermath Personality officer commenting on Skarius' behaviour.}} Given his moral code and sense of honor, Skarius has the dubious label as a maverick and pariah among many krogan and even amongst other species. Not only can he be polite (when required), but Skarius is reasonably friendly, boisterous and chummy, offering great amusement for his friends. Some go as far to label him a "gentle giant" - he is relatively docile, and slow to anger. Despite his reputation, many writing him off as suspicious and shady, he easily shrugs this off. It has been noted Skarius does many of the things he does in order to repress feelings of guilt and stress, he is none the less genuine. When it comes to the genophage, however, he is conflicted. He is not sure whether to assume the turians and salarians are hostile towards krogan kind due to them being looked down upon, or to assume that singular individuals deserve a chance, as they may be as much as a maverick as Skarius is. Tropes *My Species Doth Protest Too Much - A central trope to him. If you could roll Paragon Shepard and Wrex into one person, Skarius is the result. *Large Ham - Every krogan has to ham it up at some point. And by God does Skarius ham it up. *Chaotic Good - His alignment steers him towards Type 2 Chaotic Good. *Gentle Giant - It's kind of adorable to see an eight-foot killing machine so docile and gentle. *The Big Guy - In a five man band, Skarius usually fills this role. A blend of class 2, 3 and 4. *The Paragon - Quite literally. Trivia *His name and his alias are references to the author's flagship character, Skarius Snowtalon. *He serves as a Paragon foil to many krogan, surprising many with how he acts. *Skarius' partial heterochromia was created when EliteMaster117 attempted to create a custom skin, and as a result, Skarius' eyes ended up have a small trickle of light blue in them. Category:Articles by SirDabbsy Category:Krogan Category:Sentinel Class Category:Males Category:Mercenaries Category:Clan Urdnot